


Solar Knight

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [58]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz is Algol's Protector now, apparently.
Relationships: Chaz Ashley & Rune Walsh (Phantasy Star IV)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Solar Knight

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 86 'knight'

"So, I'm a Protector now?" asked Chaz.

Rune grinned, "Sure are."

"And that's it? No more ceremony? No speech? No eldritch blood pact? You don't have to knight me with a sword?"

"Trust me, if I've got a sword, you don't want it near your head. There's a reason I stick with a staff."

"It just seems so anticlimactic. You can't just say 'hey, I'm a legendary wizard now, guard the entire solar system for me, would ya?'."

"You're right, tonight lets go on a piss-up together in Gyuna's bar."

"Not quite what I had in mind but good idea."


End file.
